


Thought 1

by Velikyun



Series: Dose of Thought [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Philosphy, philosophy stuffs, thanks brain, thought of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: April 2018





	Thought 1

"Don't force yourself to eat this if you're already full."

"Dude I'm forced to keep on living, food isn't as bad as life."


End file.
